


Day 12: Kwami Swap

by MiniNoire



Series: The Tales Of Marinette And Chat Noir (Marichat May 2020) [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Mouse Miraculous, Snake Miraculous, chat as cat+mouse, marinette in snake miraculous (kaya)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNoire/pseuds/MiniNoire
Summary: An error on Ladybug's part makes our dorks realise two things.1. Sass is a good fashion designer.2. Cat and mouse actually look cute together!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The Tales Of Marinette And Chat Noir (Marichat May 2020) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728046
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	Day 12: Kwami Swap

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the beta readers for this! And i take this moment to thank all the lovely readers for their comments, kudos and hits! <3  
> On a new note, thanks to [ SparklyMiraculerF ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyMiracularF) and Khanofallorcs for the second round of beta! And kudos to Miracular's friend for the suggests (they wish to stay anonymous) :) !

“Are you sure this is a good plan, Milady?” 

“This is the only solution I can come up with right now, Chaton,” came the answer.

The akuma was quite a tricky one, and Ladybug had decided to bring some new heroes to the battle. Specifically, the ones that held the power of Second Chance and Multiplicity.

The fact that Viperion could not be recruited again wasn’t lost on the Lucky Duo. Hence, it was decided that Snake Noir would make a reappearance. And as for the Mouse Miraculous... 

...Somehow, Chat had gotten Ladybug to agree to recruit Multi Mouse again. He argued that he was the only one who knew Multi Mouse’s real identity. Plus, recruiting a new hero and showing them the ropes was surely going to be more tedious than an experienced superhero making a reappearance. 

_ “Multi Mouse’s quick thinking to save the miraculouses from Kwami Buster was certainly worth giving the hero a second chance, pun intended.” _

Ladybug couldn’t dispute that point (no matter how much she wanted to).

So that’s exactly why the Bug had gone to retrieve the jewels, only to come back with a slight change of plans. 

“I need to keep the miracle box away and well hidden, Chaton. Marinette already has her Miraculous and it would be best for me to stay away from the battle for a while. When the akuma is dealt with, I will come back to restore everything, okay?”

Well, Ladybug was the brains of the operation. Who was he to refuse?

…

But it seemed like a little mix-up had happened. Or maybe the kwamis had decided to exchange their appearances and jewels as some kind of a stupid practical joke?

For he had surely expected a snake themed bracelet in the little Chinese box, with Sass the snake kwami hovering in front of him.

Not the mouse themed pendant in the box, with Mullo the mouse kwami looking at him with wonder.

“O-oh.” Both the kwami and the hero spoke together.

….

Next time, she was going to label all the Miraculous boxes with the names of the corresponding kwami.

_ What am I thinking!?. Better to think with a cool head the next time instead of selecting Miraculouses while freaking out, Marinette! _

“Well, it wouldn’t be a good idea to go to Chat to return the Miraculous now. As Ladybug, I’m supposed to believe that I have given the right jewels. And as Marinette, I’m not supposed to even  _ know _ what jewel I was supposed to get. Well, I could say Ladybug had been in a hurry and never let me check. Or if Chat doesn’t bring it up, just go with the flow?”

“Ssseemss like a kwami ssswap happened between you and Chat, Marinette,” Sass spoke, giving a light chuckle.

“Well, it will have to do. Anyways,  **_Sass, scales slither!_ ** ”

…

_ Okay, this...is….way too much….. Awesome!!! _

Marinette’s internal fashion designer was going all fawning mode when a knock on her balcony trap door demanded her attention. She turned around to find a blond head with green eyes peeking in, looking at her with wide eyes.

_ Uh oh, here we go. _

…

_ You are in love with Ladybug, you idiot, no sneaky thoughts about Marinette, she is JUST A FRIEND!! _

But no matter how much his brain screamed at him, Chat couldn’t help but stare at the girl standing in front of him.

Her hair was down, a few of her curls intertwined together in the form of snakes,framing her face. Her costume was almost exactly the same as Viperion’s, except for the more feminine touch that had been added by the gold twinings on her forearms and below the knees. A gold snake rested on the parting of her hair, making her look like beauty personified. A blue scaly mask covered her bluebell eyes, but it couldn’t hide the fact that her cheeks were red.

_ Was she blushing? _

Breaking his stare, Chat shook his head, leaped down and looked away, blushing himself. “Uhm, I just, you know, I guess Ladybug accidentally swapped the miraculouses between us two.”

“Oh?” came her surprised answer.

“Well, yeah,” he continued to speak distractedly.

_ Why had the room’s temperature increased all of a sudden? _

“You see, we wanted you to be there as Multi Mouse, and me as Snake Noir. But, uhm, it was just the powers we required right? And uhm, you sure do look cute as, as uhh…”

_ Wait a second! CUTE? Why did I say CUTE? Multi Mouse was CUTE! She is just downright….downright….  _

**_CALM DOWN BEFORE THINGS GO SOUTH, YOU MORON!_ **

“Kaya, call me Kaya,” the heroine said, giggling.

“Yeah, Kaya. BUT not that you didn’t look cute as Multi Mouse! I mean… UGHHH I guess I’ll just shut up,” he grumbled, facepalming.

  
  


“Um, Chat, y-you kinda look cute yourself.”

“Wh-what?” The hero squeaked.

“Well, you sure look cute. I-In that,” she gestured to his costume. 

Chat’s costume was the same, just the differences being his tail belt being replaced by a jump rope and some grey accents added near the forearms and below the knees. Along with his mask and cat ears.

“Uhm, th-thanks Princess.”

A blast outside jerked them out of their awkward moment. 

“Looks like we have someone inviting us to play cat-and-mouse with us,” Chat winked at Kaya, making her groan.

_ Well, maybe his cuteness would get his puns fur-given for today. _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Story also shared on my [Main tumblr](https://mininoire.tumblr.com/) and [Writing Tumblr](https://noirewrites.tumblr.com/).
> 
> If you are looking for a friendly MLB community to discuss your ideas, plots or share views regarding the show, or to simply be a part of a MLB server, join the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) today!


End file.
